icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
User blog:Raffine2014/Unity Project - The True Crossover
The True Crossover is the My Project for Unity, which indicates sequel for Ichigo's Story, This game will Stylized as Spyro 2. instead the Codename for this project named: Spyro 2: The Crossover of Idol. Instead this game will indicates about Prototype Screenshots when seeing Guidebook. Menus on Paused The Pause Screen showing Guidebook, indicates from Original Game: * Continue * Guidebook * Save Game * Options * Sound * Exit Level * Quit Game * Give Up As from Spring Savanna, the Game looks different from Original Game, instead my project for pause menu seeing: * Items * Abilities * Magic * Equip * Status * Combos * Party * Familiars * Ichigo's Journal * Options The Quit/Exit/Give Up will removed, to Exit the game, Go to Options and select "Exit Level" or "Quit Game" and "Give Up", this indicates if you are still on Level or Speedway. If you want Resume the game, You can press the "C" Key to resume the game, or Press the "Spacebar" Key. Differences Menu Options Original Game: * Map: On/Off * Camera: Active/Passive * Vibration: Off/On * Horizontal: Screen Adjust * Verical: Screen Adjust * Voice: On/Off * Sound Volume * Music Volume * Speaker Setup: Stereo/Mono * Done The True Crossover: * Language: Français/English/Deutsch/Español/Italiano/日本語/Jibber-Jabber * Map: On/Off * Subtitles : On/Off * Audio: Stereo/Mono * Music Volume * Sound Volume * Voices Volume * Voice: On/Off * Controller Options * Graphics Options * Auto-Fave Options * Save/Load/Delete * Password * Default Settings * Apply Settings Guidebook *Spyro 2 (Original): ** Summer Forest ** Glimmer ** Idol Springs ** Colossus ** Hurricos ** Sunny Beach ** Ocean Speedway ** Crush's Dungeon ** Autumn Plains ** Skelos Badlands ** Crystal Glacier ** Breeze Harbor/Harbour ** Zephyr ** Scorch ** Fracture Hills ** Magma Cone ** Shady Oasis ** Metro Speedway ** Icy Speedway ** Gulp's Overlook ** Winter Tundra ** Mystic Marsh ** Cloud Temples ** Robotica Farms ** Metropolis ** Canyon Speedway ** Ripto's Arena ** Dragon Shores (String not included, and it became Unused). *The True Crossover: ** Ichigo's Homeworld - Summer Savanna *** Glimmer Soleil *** Idol Rizumu *** Anything but Ringo Tangerines *** Barn to be Fire *** ISO 9500 *** Idol Yurika *** Glacial Falls *** Underwater Speedway *** Kintaro Asechi's Symphonia (1st Boss) ** Elora's Homeworld - Morning Tundra (Rained Day) *** Metropolis XABF91 *** Altar of Harbor *** Rain Temples *** Rola's Spires *** Symphonia Speedway *** Mizuki Vampire (2nd Boss) ** Yume's Homeworld - DreAca Garden Home (Rained Night) *** Celestial Woods *** Star☆Anis Speedway *** Honeycomb Speedway *** Ripto's Dungeon (3rd Boss) ** Aoi's Homeworld - Spring Plains (Rainy Day) *** Skelos Glacier Fire *** Villi People *** Zephyr of Reina Miyama *** Breeze Harbor: The Prizmmy is Coming! *** Skips♪ Speedway *** S4 Friend was Kidnapped *** Ichigo became Witch! (4nd Boss) So Far, lot Levels have incomplete, To make sure i have need do something, I might be able make RPG Game for Spyro 2, To making sure about lot to do, The Orbs Will completed the objectives until you collected how much to requirement Orbs. When you completed Defeating the Final Boss, You have Equip some Items have obtained from Shop or Treasures, sometime if you get Potion, Elixir, you can recover Health Points you need. However Only Spyro can hitting Lavas, since it's Reducing Lives, changing Character from Idols, If Idols Character became joined, lot Items will appreciated. To Help Spyro, you can switch Character by pressing Right CTRL, this indicates button from Asterix & Obelix XXL 2 Mission: Las Vegum PC. A List can be seen on Ichigo's Journal, indicates are same as like Guidebook, Elora gives the Guidebook to Spyro when you seeing Collected Orbs & Gems. The Ichigo's Journal has included by following: * Game Statistics * Diamond Helmet List * Tip Bonus * Your ID Card ** My Character ** Team ** Constellation * Guidebook * Photokatsu's Scenario * Movie Theater * Skill Points Each you select "Guidebook", The First time you can see you collected to do list and quests, If you managed some Orbs you collect it. More Details Soon Category:Blog posts